


fancy cainhurst wine

by hyacinthis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, blood saint, cainhurst castle, domestic ish i guess, hunters nightmare, lady maria is a lesbian icon, lumenflower gardens, lumenwood gardens, old hunters dlc, research hall, research hall patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: They’re both silent for a moment, both of them thinking about two drastically different things. Adeline isn’t sure how she’s going to tell Maria she has decided to become a blood saint. But, she decides she can save it for another night.“Well, that’s what we have fancy Cainhurst wine for, right?” Adeline says softly.





	fancy cainhurst wine

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i should give you guys something fluffy after the last maria/adeline thing i wrote  
> i love feedback, lmk what yall thought in the comments!!!

“Did you know you are breathtakingly gorgeous?”

Adeline looks up at the woman standing behind her. Her freckled cheeks flush red and she turns her head back towards the flowers she had been picking. Maria smiles and clicks her tongue, walking towards the saint. She wraps her arms around the saint and presses a tender kiss to the back of her head, soft hair tickling her cheeks. 

“Are you ignoring me, my dear Saint Adeline?” Maria grins.

“Certainly not, my Lady Maria.” Adeline giggles.

“Then why won’t you answer my question?”

“I’m busy, my Lady. I haven’t put fresh flowers in the patient’s rooms in two weeks now.”

“And they can wait a few more moments, can they not?”

Adeline bites her lip, smiling and shaking her head. She sets down her basket, turning in Maria’s arms. Maria presses kisses all over her cheeks, feeling the heat on her lips as they gradually warmed up. Adeline giggles, playfully hitting Maria’s shoulders with balled fists. Maria smiles against her cheeks, then presses several kisses in succession to her lips. 

“My Lady!” Adeline laughs between kisses. “How scandalous! What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me unconditionally,” She nuzzled her face into the crook of Adeline’s neck. “Is it suddenly a crime to give you the affection you deserve?”

“Yes.”

“Oh? Well, how will you have me punished?”

“A fine.”

“What type of fine?”

“Hmm…” Adeline purses her lips in thought. “Two whole glasses of your fancy Cainhurst wine in the clocktower with you tonight.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” She laughs, kissing Adeline’s forehead. “Two glasses?”

“Two.”

“I think I can agree to that.”

“Wonderful.” Adeline rolls onto her toes and kisses Maria’s pale cheek. “Otherwise, you might have had to serve serious prison time.”

“Mm and the Gods know I could not stand being away from you for that long.”

“You’re too much, my Lady.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

Adeline turns around again, picking up her basket to continue picking flowers. Maria goes and sits on the stairs of the garden, smiling to herself. She rests her elbows on her knees, then rests her head in her hands, and watches her contently. It’s a beautiful sight, all of it. Adeline in her white dress, the hem blowing against her shins in the wind. The lumenflowers surrounding her, allowing for a pleasant smell in the air. Her hair falling down her shoulders, a stray curl blowing into her face. She pushes it away, tucking it behind her ear, then leans down to pick a few more.

She’s so beautiful, such a graceful woman. Maria even sees it in the way she picks the flowers. Her dainty hand grabbing the stem and ever so gently pulling, then delicately placing it in her basket. She’s like something out of a painting. Maria can’t help but wonder if she’s always been this beautiful. Maria’s mother told her that she was a hideous baby, but grew to be a beautiful woman. But, surely, Adeline had been beautiful her whole life. 

After a few more minutes, Adeline walks over to Maria and sits down next to her. She rests her head on the woman’s shoulder and closes her eyes, sighing softly. Maria’s heart warms and she wraps an arm around the smaller built woman. She presses a kiss to Adeline’s forehead and lets out a content sigh.

“Are you done?” Maria asks gently.

“Yes,” Adeline holds up her basket. “Do you think this will be enough?” 

“I’m sure. If not, you can continue giving them to the patients while I pick you some more.”

“So hard working you are, Lady Maria.”

“I try to be.” She chuckles. 

They both sit quietly for a moment, listening to the breeze flow through the lumenflowers. Adeline leans forward slightly and plucks a flower near the bottom of the stairs. She snaps the stem in half then leans over to Maria. She pushes some hair from her face then tucks the stem of the flower behind her ear. Maria smiles, her cheeks dusting a light pink. Adeline looks at her for a moment before gently pressing a kiss to her lips.

“It compliments your hair beautifully, Lady Maria.” She says.

“Thank you, my dear.” 

Adeline kisses her cheek gently, then reaches for her hand.

“Come on, I can’t keep dilly dallying.”

“Yes, yes, if you insist.” Maria sighs, taking her hand and hoisting herself up.

She kisses Adeline’s nose, then takes her hand. They walk up the stairs and leave the gardens, entering the research hall. Adeline mindlessly swings their hands as they walk towards the stairs. Maria watches her quietly, enjoying having this time with her. They get to the first floor of the research hall and Maria begins helping her put flowers in the vases of patient’s rooms. They’re in their second room when a woman rushes in, looking distressed.

“Lady Maria, we need you right away on the third floor.”

Maria blinks her eyes for a moment. “Oh, yes of course.” She presses a quick kiss to Adeline’s cheek. “I will see you tonight, yes?”

“Yes, of course. Now, hurry along.”

Maria leaves the room and Adeline continues to peacefully restock flowers, pausing to chat with patients.

The day goes by quickly enough and soon Maria and Adeline are let off for the evening. When Maria reaches the clocktower, Adeline is already there, sitting quietly at the door. Maria smiles and walks over to her, pecking her cheek.

“You could have gone in,” Maria says.

“I didn’t want to intrude on your space.”

“But you are always welcome here,” she adds, opening the doors. “How long have you been up here?”

“Not too long.”

“Good.”

They enter the clocktower and Maria offers Adeline a seat. She gets a bottle of wine and pours them both a glass, sitting across from her. Maria unbuttons the top buttons of her shirt, relaxing, and toes off her boots. She sighs quietly, taking a sip of her wine, then looks over to Adeline.

“How was the rest of your day?” She asks.

“Oh, fine.” Adeline smiles. “The woman on the third floor was so excited to have new flowers. She sat and talked to me for at least an hour about them.”

“How sweet.”

“And the young man on the second floor doesn’t seem to be doing well,” she frowns. “He didn’t even recognize my voice when I spoke to him.”

“It is a tragic process they go through, isn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Adeline pauses to take a drink of her wine. “How about you? What happened on the third floor?”

Maria is quiet for a moment, staring down into her glass. She sighs slowly, then takes a drink.

“I think they keep the worst of them on the third floor. It is… Sickening and my heart aches.”

“I’m sure.” Adeline murmurs.

“It was a young woman, she could not have been much younger than twenty. But they had her strapped to a table and… Something had gone wrong, someone had done something wrong. And when I came to her she was crying and begging for me, just wanting someone there with her. She knew she was dying, she was accepting it. She just wanted to know that she had not let anybody down. She wanted to know she fulfilled some kind of purpose.”

Adeline reaches over and takes Maria’s pale hand, frowning. Maria squeezes her hand gently, bringing it to her lips briefly to press a kiss to her palm.

“There was a man in the room, too,” she continues somberly. “Once the woman finally passed, he started begging for me to kill him. He wanted me to put him out of his misery. I did not know what to tell him. He was in _so much_ pain. But there was nothing I could do.”

They’re both silent for a moment, both of them thinking about two drastically different things. Adeline isn’t sure how she’s going to tell Maria she has decided to become a blood saint. But, she silently decides she can save it for another night.

“Well, that’s what we have fancy Cainhurst wine for, right?” Adeline says softly.

Maria smiles and shakes her head, her hair falling into her face. She leans over the table and presses a tender kiss to her lips. They stare at each other for a moment, both silently admiring each other in the moonlight shining in through the clocktower. Maria presses another kiss to her lips, then runs a hand through her chestnut locks.

“You know,” Maria murmurs. “Why don’t you stay up here with me tonight?”

“Oh, my Lady, I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to impose on your personal space. Besides, I have my own quarters down stairs.” She says, flustered.

“My Adeline, please,” Maria says softly. “It’s an invitation from me to you. Stay with me tonight.:

Adeline looks at the taller woman for a moment before she smiles and rolls her eyes before nodding her head. She crosses her legs and leans back in her chair, getting comfortable.

“Fine, fine.” She smiles. “Besides, after two glasses I’d be much too off my rocker to even find my own quarters.”

Maria laughs, a beautiful, melodious laugh, and Adeline smiles, quietly content.


End file.
